The present invention relates to a buffering safe device used in vehicles; and especially to a buffering safe device which is particularly suitable to be installed on a seat belt in a car, and which can form a buffering cushion layer in front of a human body.
According to the automobile safety tests of the Department of Traffic (DOT) of America, the model of human body (DUMMY) with a seat belt tied on it in the condition where the tested car runs at a speed of 50 km/hr. and the acceleration of gravity almost reaches 50 G, will show a serious damage wherein the head and the neck thereof being bending forward and rushing on the chest thereof. In such situation, if an air cushion layer is shaped in front of the chest, the damage will be effectively avoided.
Accordingly, part of automobiles on the market are equiped with a buffering safe device, such as the well-known safe air bag; this air bag can expand in due time when there occurs an accident of impact, such that the human body rushing forward can collide with the air bag having been expanded, thus the damage to human body can be avoided.
However, the existing air bags are mostly installed in the interior of the steering wheel assembly; in this case, automobiles of different brands without air bag safe devices for example need redesign in the related structures of the steering wheel to put the air bag therein. This of course creates bother to the manufacturers, because it involves the more complicated changes of design as well as of the production lines of the factories. This is why most of the cars on the market are not assembled with such a buffering safe device although the air bag is well-known as having the life protecting function.
Furthermore, the existing cars running on the roads are totally not possible to have the air bag safe device installed in the steering wheel assembly for the reason of diversification of the car serieses made from the different factories, i.e., it is difficult to install such a buffering safe device onto the car already out from the factory and without such safe device.
Besides, the existing air bags are only available on the steering wheel, and upon an accident of impact, there is no any such protecting safe device at the front passenger's seat and/or back seats for children etc.; yet the conventional air bag is obviously not available to other passengers in the car.